


impossible promises

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Sakukarin + "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."





	impossible promises

They’re kissing, hands on waists and shoulders and lips sliding against lips when Sakura pulls back, shaking her head and resting her forehead on Karin’s collarbone. “Sakura?” Karin asks, immediately concerned, and one of her hands slips from Sakura’s waist to the small of her back.

Sakura inhales, exhales, a ripple of shudders running through her body as tears lightly fall onto Karin’s skin. “Karin,” she whispers. “Do you love me?”

Karin freezes, stock-still under her hands because- what- you don’t ask people that, especially when you’ve never said it  _before_ \- Sakura continues, though, before Karin can even sputter out anything (what? how do you respond especially when you don’t know the answer?). “Because... I think I’m in love with you.” There’s no sound in the apartment for a moment, nothing but the rapid beat of Karin’s heart which feels like it’s making her skull vibrate, and then Sakura takes in another shuddering breath. “And I’m terrified.”

She doesn’t know her answer, yet, but she can still... do this. “Why?” Karin asks softly.

“You’re... leaving for Kiri, soon,” she whispers, and yes, Karin is - she’ll be gone for a few months, and that’s... she doesn’t want to think about it. “And I know the war is over, but so many people still...”

Karin wraps her arms around Sakura and squeezes. She doesn’t know if she’s in love with her, yet, if she returns those feelings, but she  _gets_  the utter terror that comes with the fact that you have something more to lose.

She had that moment of crisis when she realized how much losing someone from Taka would kill her - she’s sure she’ll have this same moment when it comes to Sakura, while she’s away.

“I promise I’ll always come back to you,” she says, and Sakura huffs out a broken laugh.

“You can’t promise that.”

“Hey,” she says. “You know my cousin. Aren’t Uzumakis good about keeping impossible promises?”

The laugh she gets out of Sakura is real, this time, and her girlfriend leans up to kiss her again.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! as always, you can find me on tumblr as 'ftcoye', where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
